The present invention relates in general to a mineral mining installation and to a scraper-chain conveyor usable in such an installation.
It is well known to use a scraper-chain conveyor to transport material in a mine working. Where valuable ore, such as gold, is being mined, losses during transportation should be avoided as far as possible. To this end it is known to close off the conveyor with various means to prevent such losses. A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of conveyor and mine installation particularly, but not solely, for the mining of valuable ores.